


Proposta di matrimonio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Abbacinante presenza [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seto chiede al suo compagno di sposarlo.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 619.★ Prompt/Traccia: 26. A e B sono due lupi mannari che si morsicano amorevolmente mentre fanno cose.





	Proposta di matrimonio

Proposta di matrimonio

 

_Kaiba era sdraiato sul letto, dimenava la coda da lupo mannaro e accarezzava con gesti lenti e ampi la schiena di Katsuya, quest’ultimo gemeva piano con gli occhi chiusi._

_Era seduto orizzontalmente su Kaiba, con una gamba arrivava ai suoi piedi, l’altra la teneva piegata, il suo ginocchio raggiungeva il gomito di Seto e il suo piede ricadeva oltre il letto. Si teneva aggrappato una mano al fianco di Seto e l’altra era stretta alle lenzuola sul letto._

_Kaiba si muoveva dentro di lui con spinte secche, Jounouchi la coda ritta e la testa leggermente piegata all’indietro, assecondando i suoi movimenti._

_Il sudore solcava i loro corpi nudi e in tensione._

 

Jounouchi sentì qualcuno mordicchiargli una spalla. Si svegliò lentamente, sorridendo, avvertì anche qualcuno accarezzargli una guancia.

“Svegliati, bella addormentata” disse Kaiba, mordicchiandogli l’orecchio da lupo.

“ _Mnh_ ” biascicò Katsuya.

“Andiamo, è mezzora che ti chiamo” sussurrò Seto, baciandogli le labbra.

Jounouchi mise a fuoco la sua figura e gli mordicchiò il mento.

“Stavo ricordando dei bei momenti. Non ti aspettavo prima di stasera sul tardi, a causa dei tuoi impegni” sussurrò.

“Beh, Cucciolo, ho fatto presto. Volevo vederti sveglio per parlarti” disse Seto. Gli accarezzò un fianco e guardò l’altro mordicchiare un cuscino.

“Ho ancora sonno” biascicò Jounouchi. Si passò una mano tra i morbidi capelli biondi, i suoi occhi color miele erano liquidi.

“Rimani sveglio, dobbiamo parlare” sussurrò Kaiba. Piegò le labbra in un sorrisetto compiaciuto e accarezzò i segni precedenti sul collo di Katsuya.

“Ehy, sembra una cosa importante” disse, inarcando un sopracciglio.

< Alle volte mi fa strano pensare che quando mi sveglierò ci sarà lui e non mio padre pronto a picchiarmi > pensò. “Deduco sia per questo che sei tornato prima”. Aggiunse.

Seto lo guardò negli occhi.

“Ammetto di non averlo progettato accuratamente come farei di solito, ma…”. Gli mordicchiò la punta dell’orecchio e lo sentì gorgogliare.

“Uh, questo non è da te” rispose Jounouchi. Gli mordicchiò una spalla, leccandogli la pelle, infilando il viso sotto la sua casacca bianca, lì dove indossava una maglietta senza manica.

Kaiba serrò un pugno e chiese: “Vuoi sposarmi?”.

Katsuya batté un paio di volte le palpebre, con aria stordita.

Seto gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.

“Sai, per sposarsi ci vuole il consenso anche dell’altro, quindi fammi sapere”.

“Woho, questo sì che è inaspettato” ammise Jounouchi. Si rotolò nel letto e si mise in ginocchio, facendolo cigolare. Gli mise le mani sulle spalle e inspirò il suo odore.

“Devo ripetere la domanda? Non sembro abbastanza serio?” chiese Seto. Scese e gli mordicchiò un capezzolo, sentendolo gorgogliare. “Pensavo fossimo pronti. Passiamo il tempo nella nostra casa, ma anche nel mio ufficio, a fare l’amore” soffiò.

“Oh, non potrei altrimenti. Sei così ben allenato e seducente” sussurrò Jounouchi. Gli prese la mano nella propria, con sguardo languido, e gli mordicchiò l’indice.

“Lo so che mi desideri” sussurrò Seto, guardando Katsuya arrossire. “Allora dimmi: cosa c’è di sbagliato nella mia domanda? Troppo semplice?” chiese.

“No… Certo, me lo sarei aspettato a un appuntamento galante, ma almeno mi sono evitato qualche tua noiosa e pomposa festa” disse Katsuya. Leccò il palmo di Seto e gli morse nuovamente il dito.

“Non riuscito più ad aspettare. Tu sei il mio cucciolo. Il mio cucciolo!” disse secco Seto. Spinse Jounouchi sul letto e gli afferrò i fianchi, coricandosi su di lui, intrecciando le loro code.

“Sì, lo voglio” uggiolò Katsuya.

Seto sorrise.

“Bene. Non potevo aspettarmi un sì più carino di questo, partner” disse roco. Gli morse la spalla e succhiò, fino a lasciargli un succhiotto.

"Vedi? Hai una reazione così carina, come posso permettere a qualcun altro di essere il tuo partner?” chiese Seto.

"Ca-Carino?!" strepitò Katsuya, avvampando nuovamente.

"Sì, carino, cucciolo" confermò Kaiba.

 

 


End file.
